Legend
by Timeless miracle13
Summary: A boy no older than 14 is warped to the redwall universe after finding a book. There he, and his brother will meet old characters and help fight cluny, but will he ever be able to return home...please R&R better than you think, edited ch 2 now tell me if it's better
1. New world

_**The Merciful: A tale of redwall**_

_**Assume**__** ch 1**_

_Hey everybody listen up my real name is james, i'm slightly toned, and from is my first fanfiction so i'm open to some helpful _critisism (i'm scottish, irish on my dad's side (mostly scottish) and hispanic on my mom's side.

_**we**__ live on a GODFORSAKEN spit of land, in an old watermill, and a mediocere wood and steel gate to the south of our property, AND a tall, long, and circular granite wall surrounding 52 acres of land. Hi i'm James i live on the this property with my little brother (Russ for short) we are about a year or so apart, and my dad. I'm 13 and not really the muscular type (though i AM slightly toned) but more of a nerd-ish guy, i have jet black hair, and deep dark brown eyes. My brother on the other hand is well toned AND smart (thanks to me) but rather pale (if you ask me) . I am a HUGE redwall fan, while my brother never pays much attention to them._

_I woke at around 8:00 as usual, showered and got dressed went down the main "room" of the building, as usual my brother was already up play'in guitar hero warriors of rock "hey sup" i said "oh nothin just rockin out"! he replied _

_"ugh"i said as i rolled my eyes and walked past into the kitchen and picked out a cereal, now i was feeling paticularly good today so i went with the low fiber end of the diet and had breakfeast. _

_It's afternoon now i was just walking out on the hills trying to miss these stupid mole holes, i was walking by when i came across the pit. _

_It's just a pond with black oilly water and a horrid smell, while skipping rocks i lost track of time"oh crap" i said as i realized how long i was out . I started to run when i suddenlly tripped and fell right on the shore of the pond (close call) "ugh man ... stupid pit". As i got up i looked down and saw a book, i was suprised to say the least that the book was "JACKED UP" it's cover was wooden, it had a thin metal frame, and a light carving of a "rodent" like animal? in a robe/cloak of sorts with it's "paws" resting on the handle of a strange yet familiar looking sword._

_"Russ's got to see this" i thought then i ran ALL the way back home and showed it to russ "eh" was all he had. Eh? Eh? "whats wrong with you"? "this thing is SO cool". _

_russel:James it's just an old, book not exactly the coolest thing ever_

_me: fine then! i'm a show dad and see what he thinks._

_russel: fine!_

_me: kay then...see ya._

_russel: whatever_

_I walked over to dad's room, and got pretty much the same response _

_(sighs) "well this sucks"._

_it was now late at night around 11:16, i walked up the stairs, got ready for bed, then went to my room, as i got into bed one last thought crept into my mind "i never opened the book". so i got the book from my night stand, sat back up in bed and looked at the book just then i noticed that the "rodent" on the front cover looked familiar, too familiar, it looked a lot mouse in fact, upon closer inspection._

_I then opened the book to my suprise it was blank "oh...well thats just great". i said to myself, as i went flipping through the pages i suddenly came across a small note, logded inside,_

_it read:__Assume_

_"huh"? i said to myself, confused "well thats weird... uh goodnight little book see ya tomorrow". with that i closed the the book and went to sleep._

_..._

_meanwhile...in the annals of a certain abby late at night, an old mouse by the name of brother methuselah was just reading an even older but newly discovered scroll when he found a strange remark written in the language of old it read:"__Assume__". Hmmm "i wonder what this means". the brother said with a raised eyebrow "oh well i'll ponder on it tomorrow, i must say it is extremly late". with that he set down the scroll and retired to his chambers._

_..._

_The moon ch 2_

_That morning i woke up, and felt a little groggy, i had pains in my joints, and a horrible head ache. As i got up from my sprawled out position, and rested myself on my elbows, i opened my eyes and looked around "what" i thought, when all i saw was trees, grass, a small stream, and a couple boulders._

_With a raised eyebrow i got up, and realized "MAN am i thirsty". I started to walk then something felt different but i could'nt quite put my tounge on it "what feels so wierd"? When i finally got to the stream, i knelt down, looked in the water, and ...(__i was speechless)__ with eyes wide open in the refection of the mirror-like water, and saw a snow white mouse with barely shoulder length "hair" in braids and royal deep blue eyes looking back at me, i brought up my hand to my "snout" and flicked my nose to see if i was dreaming, and it hurt which meant i wasn't dreaming..._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I jerked back and fell on my butt, as i looked down i saw i had a tail._

_"Un freak'in beleivable". When i got up, it clicked, i knew why i felt so wierd, it seemed i naturally stood on my tip toes "HOLY CRAP this is gotta be one jacked up dream [__but it's not]__". I looked around to try and get a grip of where i was, but to no avail, deciding to walk rather than starve, i turned to walk when i stumped my toe on somthing._

_"oww, what the"... i looked down and saw a sword in a sheath or "scabbard" as it's called, "A sword, huh, but whats it doing out here"? i thought, tying it around waist, i set off._

_So i started walking, and walking, and walking, and walking. "Man this sucks" i had no idea where i was, or how i was going to get back home. I was really lost, so i just kept walking, actually all i did was follow the stream, so thats what i did i just kept following the steam, every once in a while stopping to take a drink. after walking for two days the stream came to a dead end._

_Then i kept going for more three days, THREE DAYS! nothing but walking. I just walked, by this time on the fith day it was late at night, and i was HUNGRY, and i felt "thin", the only good thing was that i wasn't in the forest any more. Instead i was in a field of grass, tall grass. Just then while i was walking, I collapsed, exhausted, hungry, and weak. All i could do was turn on my back and look at the stars, they were so much brighter out there than in the city or in the small towns surrounded by cities so beautiful..."I wonder why" i thought aloud to myself. _

_"SNAP" in the grass toward my left, i heard a "SNAP" like a twig "SNAPPING". I turned my head to the left, and saw a figure standing, and slowly walking toward me, "my, my what are you doing out at this time of night stranger"? it asked. by the tone of the voice i could tell "it' was a "she". "I'll ask again what are you doing"? she distracted me from my thoughts, I replied "Oh-uh just looking at the stars"._

_"they are beautiful arent they" she said _

_"yeah they sure are" i muttered._

_Her: Might i ask who you are stranger?_

_Me: (weakly)No offence, but I don't tell my name to people i dont know._

_Her: hmph well that seems understandeble._

_After saying that, she laid down directly adjacent to me. (sighs) "sometimes they remind me of little jewels" she said. "up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky, i could just reach out and grab them". i said as i reached out my paw then let it drop back to my body. Then suddenly everything started going black, and i mean my body started to go numb, my eyesight went in, and out of foucus, and my hearing came on, and off. "Thats very poetic" she said, but i could'nt answer as i started to lose conciousness "hello"? she looked over and asked again "hello"? I think what seemed strange to her was that i wasn't responding even though my eyes were opened. This time i could barely hear her as she said "um sir__are you okay"? she crawled over and looked me in my eye and rested her paw on my chest, then she let out a quite, sharp gasp as she pulled her paw back then let it roam across my torso. My ribs, then my stomach, then back to my chest. "Oh no" she said as she got up and started to pace "uh i'll be back uh don't move-ack-eh don't worry just stay calm"! she said as she ran off franticly._

_Several minutes that seemed like hours went by when she finally came back with a taller mouse "over there papa"! I heard her yell. When they got to where i was laying, he gasped "oh my word"! he knelt over and put head to my chest and felt my ribs through my shirt and said "he's absolutely famished, you were right Cornflower, we must get him to the abbey"._

_"Abbey"? i thought to myself "Cornflower"? i thought again "look father this sword is tied to his waist"! "Well bring it ti's most likely his". Then he dug his arms under my legs and back then lifted me up. Before i blacked out I thought "what abbey"?_

_...__changing pov __..._

_As we reached the gates of the Abbey, i noticed that the manner of sword in which i carried was strange indeed, it was slightly thick, yet light, and the handel was beautifully crafted, the finger guard was strange, and was made to look like flames. I dare not unsheath it, for fear of being branded as nosey. BANG, BANG, BANG, went the knocker at the front gate. _

_A couple more times this went on until finally some one came to the gates, "Who goes there" yelled constance the badgermum "T'is john church mouse"! my father yelled back "ah" i heard constance say as she opened the gate, "What brings you here this time of night"? she asked as we stepped inside the abbey "Cornflower here found this young'un out in the meadow". my father said. "What was he doing out in the meadow"? she asked. _

_"I don't know as i said Cornflower found him". he said as he pointed to me, then as she turned over to me her eyes wandered down to the sword and gasped "Where did you get that blade Cornflower"! "It was on him", i said as i pointed as i pointed to the boy. Constance looked at the sword, then muttered something, "strange". _

_On my way to my guest room i ran into Matthias, and hid the sword the best i could."Oh, hello cornflower, is it true that you found a stranded boy out in the meadow"? he asked me_

_Me: Hello matthias, by the way, yes i did find him._

_Matthias: How did you find him?_

_Me: Actually, i was taking a midnight walk when i came upon him lying in the grass, i asked him what he was doing, he said he was looking at the stars._

_Matthias: Oh, well i hope sister may's skills in healing can work on him by tomorrow. I'd love to find out. Well i'll see you in the morning, good night Cornflower._

_Me: Goodnight to you too Matthias._

_As i made my way to my room i could'nt help but keep the sword to myself, instead of giving it to one the brothers. So I could give it to him, and ask him myself. When i got into my room, i propped up the sword next to my bed, changed into my nightgown, got into bed, and fell asleep._

_...original pov... _

_I felt warm, i did'nt know where i was, or how i got here, but i knew did'nt want to leave. Just then, i heard a loud, dominating, but fairly young voice, it said "hello young one, please wake up" i was confused, i was asleep? After that i think i saw a light, then i know i saw that wierd pinkish-black color you see when the light's shining through the skin of your eyelids, then my eyes opened invoulentarily. _

_I looked up and saw what i think what was a stone ceiling. I felt weak, and shakey, i tried to sit up but had a hard time. Eventually i pulled myself up with my arms, and propped up my upper half on the head board and pillow. Finally i had a chance to survey my surroundings, I was in a large long room with beds along both walls, there were windows along the left side (which was where my head rest was positioned), on the right side (which the foot of my bed faced), there were two doors on each side of the wall, and the wall had a tint of red._

_Just then as i was looking around the right door opened, it was a woman, paticulary a mousemaid, middle aged, and in a brown robe. She noticed me awake, then rushed over. When she got to where was i was, she put her hand on my forhead, and said "well your fever has gone down that's good". At first i was shocked, but then i recalled what i was from when i first saw myself "ugh where am i, and who are you"? i asked starting to get up out of bed. But almost instantly, she pushed me back down and said "I dont think so, you need your rest, your questions will answered shortly, but for now rest here, and i will get the father abbot". "Abbot"? i asked "Yes the Abbot of this Abbey". she stated. "Abbey"? i asked again, "(sighs) Your questions will be answered soon, like i said". Then she left._

_Minutes later she came back with an old mouse, a tall female badger, and a really old mouse. As i looked at them i could'nt help but notice that they look familiar like i've seen them before, but where? "Hello there youg'un" The old one said, "Ummm hi" I said with a raised eyebrow, i noticed the really old one was eyeing me down. "Welcome to our abbey, i'm the abbot morttimer, this is constance, and brother methushelah. "Hi my names Seumas". i said. "Do you mind telling me where i am"? i asked "You are in redwall abbey. Constance said to me._

_ps. scottish gealic word for james is seumas pronounced "SHAY-mus"_

_Redwall ch 3_

_I was speechless, "Did you say redwall. . .as in THE redwall abbey? then the abbot said (with a smile) "Yes redwall the one and only". "Oh" i said._

_Me:Ehhh Ehhh ho-how did i get here?_

_Constance:You were found out in the meadow, positively starved._

_Me:oh, hey, when do you think i will be able to leave?_

_Abbot:Not for a while i'm afraid._

_Me:How long have i been here?_

_Sister may:Only a night and a half._

_Me:Wait a minute, she said i was starved, and you say i'm awake after only a night and a half?_

_Constance:Well, we fed you broth while you were asleep._

_Me:EEEE You fed me while i was asleep? i could have choked to death!_

_Sister may:That's absurd, we never would have let that happen!_

_Me:hmm,hhm_

_With that she gave me the raised eyebrow look._

_...__changing pov..._

_Ahhhh It's a beautiful morning. As i got out of bed, my vision was blurred, and as soon as i started to walk, i tripped and fell on the the ground AAAHHH! THUD! "Ouch that hurt". i said as i rubbed my hip. I looked back to see what exactly i tripped on, when i saw the sword from last night. (gasp) That's right the stranger. After that i got dressed, and rushed down the halls, past the various abbey dwellers, and to the infermary, as i got there i almost dashed right in if it wasn't for the Abbot Morrtimer who i nearly toppled over while running. _

_"Wo, wo, wo, slow down Cornflower, slow down, why are you in so much of a rush. "Uh, uhhh i just wanted to see if the stranger is well. i lied, _

_"Well he is awake , but he's a'bit nervous you see, he is'nt from here exactly".he told me "we'll can i visit him, it's urgent you see".i asked_

_"I'd say you can see him now, uh BUT be gentle with him". "oooh thank you father abbot" with that i rushed off._

_...__back to my pov..._

_While the "sister" May described about how starved i was, and much of a challenge it was to feed me the broth, i took in my surroundings. It was an infirmary, "wow" was the only word that could describe what i was feeling "i-i'm actually in redwall abbey" i muttered to my self, as she continued to talk._

_"What was that my dear"? she asked_

_"Oh, uh, it was nothing. please eh, continue" i said, but just at that moment, the left door flew open, and someone just came tumbling in. "Oh dearie, me cornflower whatever is the matter"?_

_"Who"? i asked myself, apparently "sister may" heard me. _

_"This young Seumas, is cornflower the girl who found you"._

_"Oh" Wait a sec "Cornflower...fieldmouse"? _

_While she was helping cornflower up, i saw in her arms, the sword that i found, my sword. "Hey isn't that my sword"? _

_"Oh, eh why yes it was on you, so i "conphiscated" it". she said with a smile. sister may just glared at her "Eh, to keep it safe he, he". sister may just sighed and said she would be back later to check up on me._

_Right as she closed the door, cornflower handed me the sword, then bombarded me with questions..._

_"Who are you, whats your name, why do you have a sword, Are you a warrior, where are you from"..._

_"hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hey, girl slow down you're gonna hurt yourself"! Right at that moment she gasped, walked over to the door, seemed to check the hallway, then she jogged over to my bed , and said "I'm sorry for the outburst, it's just that i'm sooo curious". I replied "Er yeah i can tell"._

_"We'll if i may be so bold, what's your name"?_

_"Eh, my name is Seumas". _

_"Er, we'll my name is Cornflo"..._

_"No, yeah, yeah i know...i know, your name's cornflower"._

_"Oh, we'll h,how did you"..._

_"Sister, uh sister may told me, remember"?_

_"Oh, right"._

_After an long, awkward silence, i took a glance at cornflower, and realized, "wow". even though she's pre-teen even, though she's 13, she's pretty, she's kind, AND she's smart (remember the anagram)_

_"Hey, Seumas, i was wondering, where did you get that sword"?_

_Shaking my head out of my gaze, i looked up, then remembered the question..."Oh, uh, this i found it...out in mossflower woods"._

_"Hmmm, so how did you do it"._

_"Do what"?_

_"I mean how did you NOT get eaten by something before you found the sword"?_

_"Oh, uh luck, i guess"._

_"Oh, well, can i see it"._

_"What"?_

_"The sword, can i see what it looks like"?_

_"Oh, yeah sure"._

_I sat up in bed, grabbed the sword (it was laying next to me) as soon as i grabbed the handel, a purge was sent through my body, and then it happend, the sword, it spoke to me in a faint, wispering voice, and said "Master". _

_(spoke in my mind, of course)_

_Naturally i was scared, but more creeped out. Not only was this sword powerful, it spoke to me, mentally, spoke to me._

_"(whistles) hellooo Seumas, are you alright"?_

_"Huh? oh, uh , right, right i'm i'm fine, let's see the sword"._

_I regrabbed the handel, and pulled..._

_The sword ch 3_

_The blade itself was just amazing, it was a shining silvery blue, it had some kind of design, looked like a type of writing. The handel was amazingly crafted, it was a dark silver color, the powel had a spades shape to it, with two little spikes. Now the hilt had a black gemstone, and the finger guards were a light silver. All in all a breautifull sword. _

_"Wow" we both said in union_

_(__The sword)_

_Right then sister may came in and said _

_"We'll seumas apparently you're ready to go"._

_"What do you mean "apparently"?_

_(sighs) "We'll the abbot morttimer thinks that you are healthy enough to roam about the abbey"._

_Out of nowhere Cornflower said "yesss"!_

_"Good i'll get you a habit that fits"_

_"What, i, i don't want to wair a robe"_

_"It's not a robe, it's a habit"._

_"Whatever"._

_Sister may just "hphed" and glared at me sharply, and i mean it was a death stare too._

_15 min. later i was in a "habit", and ready to explore the abbey. After resheathing the sword i tied it around my waist, and walk out in the hallway where Cornflower was waiting._

_"Do you really need to bring that"? she said while pointing to the sword._

_"We'll i really don't have any where to put it now do i"?_

_"Hmm we'll i suppose you're right"?_

_"So, uh you gonna show me around"._

_"Yes but one thing first"..._

_"What's that"?_

_"The abbot, has requested to have an audience with you, follow me"._

_"Ok"._

_After going through a number of hall ways, door ways, and corridors, we came across a pair of large wooden doors. Then there it was the abbot's chamber door. Wow, i was going to met the abbot himself, i-i mean i was nervous and i think cornflower could tell..._

_"Don't worry seumas, you'll be fine". cornflower said snapping me back _

_"I know i will, you're coming with me right"?_

_"Er, yes...i will"_

_"Okay, good"._

_We opened the doors, and walked in. Inside i saw the abbot from before, he was sitting at an old wooden desk, reading a scroll, and ajusting his "spectacles". When he noticed us, he put down the scroll, and smiled, then said "Ahhhh seumas, please take a seat". We both took seats at his desk, and then the abbot started talking..._

_"We'll young seumas you are a newcomer, i am inclined to ask for you to te'll me about you're self. For instance where are you from"?_

_"Where i'm from?, iii'm from the isle of...Avalon_

_(Gasp) i heard both of them gasp at the same time, i knew what i was saying, cornflower asked "Avalon"?_

_"Cornflower please, did you say avalon"?_

_"No, i said the __Isle of Avalon__ "._

_"But that place is a myth"!_

_"Cornflower please, so you're from the isle of Avalon"?_

_"Yes sir"._

_"But as cornflower made it (quite clear), isn't Avalon just a myth"?_

_"Oh no sir, Avalon is as real as, as this very abbey, it's just extremely hard to find". _

_Cornflower: "It is"?_

_"We'll yeah, yeah it, uh it's surrounded, by a thick blue mist, and uh only those who already, know where it is, can find it"._

_"Really"?_

_"Er, yeah Other wise using a map would just get you lost"._

_"Hmmm, we'll that certainly is interesting". As he said that i got back to thinking about the abbey, this is just too cool. _

_What i really wanted to do was meet Matthias, but by the sound of cornflower's voice (I saw the series) i could tell that this was some time in her early teens, and matthias's to. Not to mention the abbot morttimer himself, alive, could only say one thing, this is __before__ cluny the scourge attacked. Wait then the question is not where i am, but when i am._

_Then an idea popped into my head._

_"Tell me father abbot, would there happen to be an upcoming feast, by chance"._

_"Why yes, as a matter of fact there is"._

_When he said that, i darn near almost jump outta my seat!_

_"Oh ok, we'll it, was a pleasre meeting you father abbot, but if you don't mind i would love to see the rest of the abbey out of curiosity"._

_"Hmph very well, but YOU cornflower have duties to attend to in the kitchen with fiar hugo"._

_(sighs) "Yes father abbot"_

_(chuckles) "Now run along two, and stay out of trouble"._

_As we got up, I think the abbot noticed the sword i had._

_"Ah ahem, young Seumas as a precaution, and out of respect for the rules i would like to ask you, would you please hang up you're sword for the time being"?_

_I could see the nervous look on his face so i smiled and politely said "Of course i will father abbot"._

_"Yes, right this way"_

_The father abbot lead me to the left side of the room, where a metal hook was sticking out of the wall_

_"Now if you don't mind"..._

_The abbot stuck out a "paw" and eyed the sword. I handed him the sword, and he hung it up by the leather strap on the satchel._

_"Do not worry my child, no one will touch your sword here"._

_He now lead me to the door i came in, and said _

_"Now young seumas, you are free to explore the abbey as long as you don't cause any trouble"._

_"Oh, i won't father abbot"._

_"Good now run along"._

_I opened the door and walked out, now to explore the abbey._

_...Matthias pov..._

_It was noon, and brother mordalfus , and i were about to head out to fish when i saw something most unexpected. A white mouse with strangely long hair, was walking around the abbey with a bewildered expretcion on his face._

_"Hmm, this must be the newcomer, perhaps now's my chance to get to know him"._

_Walking over there, i couldn't help but notice, he looked like was about to faint, wait a minute "Uh-oh, He did faint"!_

_When i got over there, to where he was, i knelt down, and looked over his face, then started fanning him with my hand._

_5 min. later_

_He finally woke up..._

_him:"Ugh what happend"?_

_me:"You fainted"._

_him"Oh, who were you again"?_

_me:"Again? uh my name is matthias"._

_At that he jumped up, and looked at me with wide eyes. _

_"You're matthias"!_

_"Um yes"._

_Then he staightend his posture, and said_

_"Well i am Ja-uh, Suemas, and i'm new here"._

_"Yes i know, i heard"._

_"Well you must be going with brother mordalfus to fish for the feast"._

_"Yes i am, how did you know"?_

_Strangely when i asked that he started stuttering and looked at me nervously._

_"I-I-I uh i, uh heard word out and about the abbey that we were uh having fish tonight"._

_"Oh well Suemas do you think that you would like to help catch the fish"?_

_"Well i've never actually fished before but, if you would be willing to teach me then, sure why not"?_

_"Ok then follow me"..._

_End for now_

_Sorry for all the chapters mashed together like that, it won't happen again. I'd like some instuctive critisism by the way._


	2. Chapter 2

discailmer: i dont own redwall brian jagues does, and i don't own kit rae.

legend ch 2: missing bro

It was a sunny day out in boyd, the sun was killing the plants with it's heat, the grasshoppers were killing the dying plants. Meanwhile in a watermill a 10 year old kid was playing kingdoms of amalur: reckoning...

"Come on, come on, come on dye DYE DYYYEEE"! said a dirty blonde 10 year old. It was Russell or Russ as James his older brother called him, in fact James is the only person allowed to call him by that nickname.

...Russell's pov...

I was sitting in my brother's spot on the rolling chair it was about 10:00 am, and James Still wasn't back yet from walking, GOD he's weird. Just then dad came out.

Dad: Hey where's your brother?

Russ: Don't know must've gone to walk before i got up... hasn't come back yet.

Dad: Well go look for him, his mom would kill me if something happend to him.

Russ: (sighs) kay.

After he said that, he puased his game, and went outside to look for his missing brother

...10 min later...

Russ: grrr, dang it james where are you? I asked to myself, i looked back at the mill in the distance, teeny, tiny...

"sigh" i just could'nt find him he was'nt at any of our hangout spots, unless (gasp) "no" the pit. Dad told him NOT to go there. I ran as fast as i could to see if he was there. When i got there, i looked carefully, and . . . he wasn't there. My eye twitched then, i screamed to the heavens in frustation...

AAAAAAHHHH! After two whole minutes of screaming i stopped, and huft, and pufted, i was about to walk back to tell dad i didn't find him, when i saw something on the ground. It was the book that James found yesterday, i picked up the book, and stared, this was odd what was this doing out here? "Hhhhhmmm" I thought "Why not take a peek" I sat down on the ground, and i opened the book. Then a massive wave of vertigo hit me you know, like i was up in a high place, i was so dizzy that i eventually couldn't even sit up, and fell back on the hard gravel "uuuhhh" was all that came out of my mouth before everything went black.

...Changing pov...

"Get it, get it, get it"!

"Easy now Matthias, calm down, calm down"!

"God dang it! Were gonna drown if ya keep this up"!

"Don't worry you two, i got it, i got it"!

"NO YOU DON'T" the two other voices said in union, just then the boat that the three mice were in rocked, and tipped, and flipped over.

"AAAAAh-blublfbl"! the crowed that gathered on the pond stared in worry as the boat tipped, and the mice that were in it still hadn't come up to the surface after 3 min. Then out of nowhere the bodies of two mice came bursting out the water, the adult holding a younger 13 year old on his shoulders. Behind them was a white mouse, still coughing out water.

...My pov...

"Ugh" I was soaking wet and covered in - algae? "Khod! Matthias, (cough) why don't you just (cough) listen"? "Because" he said, then paused "I got the fish"! and sure enough when i looked up, Matthias was looking down at me from his "high place", on brother alf's shoulders, with a GINORMOUS fish bigger than him.

"Well, i'll be darned you actually caught it".

"Of course i did". he said in a proud way. "What a goof off" i thought as i shook my head, and smiled at him.

...scene change...

Matthias, and i where somewhere in the walls of redwall. GOD this place was huge, i mean i spent two hours getting an entire tour, and i still got lost at least twice. So, yeah i'm kinda counting on Matthias or Cornflower to help me get to places. Anyways back to the story, we where somewhere in redwall outside, and matthias, and i were getting new habbits since the others were soaked, but thankfully he now got one that actually fit (i noticed that he tripped a couple times)...

"It fits". Matthias said "uh yes, and so should these". the abbot said giving him a pair of new sandles "thank you father abbot". he said then the abbot sat next to him on a bench

"Matthias you almost drowned yourself, Suemus and brother alf today, he gets sea sick you know. You must respect your elders". the abbot said very gently "But i do abbot Morttimer" Now me having already read the books, AND watched the cartoon. I knew where this conversation was going, so i decided to go for a walk, and try not to get lost.

"hhmm, where to go next"?

Well maybe i could explore moss flower-yeah i think i'll do that, but before i take a step i see a shadow cover mine, a BIG shadow. Now i'm thinking "What da what", and turn around only to see a Badger, i think, standing over me "Uhh hi" i said out nervousness, wait a sec that's Constance, i knew she looked familiar

Constance: "Hello you are one from the infirmary yes"?

Me: "Uh yes".

Constance: "Well it's good to see your'e all betta".

Me: "Uhh thanks"?

Constance: "So where Are you heading this fine day"?

Me: "Out to mossflower to explore a bit".

Constance: "Mmm, well you betta talk to the Abbot first".

Me: "Alright i will, uh see ya later".

Constance: "You know you have an odd tounge".

Me: "Bye Constance".

Constance: "Goodbye little one".

45 min. later

The abbot was suprisingly understanding, and gave back my sword, and the blue tunic. Now i'm in Mossflower, and on my way to explore, and maybe investigate where i woke up days ago.

...Meanwhile...

:Somewhere in Mossflower...

A lone sleeping figure in the forest stirs...

He looks in the small stream to look at his reflection...

Paralyzing shock...

Panic attack begining to take form...

hyperfentilating...

AAAAAAAAAAH!


End file.
